Torment
by Aranel Lissesul
Summary: Summery: Takes place between Eragon and Eldest. Murtagh is captured by Galbotorix, and is hurt in every way possible. Will Galbotorix pry the secret of Eragon's whereabouts from Murtagh's so heavily guarded mind?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Takes place between Eragon and Eldest

4

Summery: Takes place between Eragon and Eldest. Murtagh is captured by Galbotorix, and is hurt in every way possible. Will Galbotorix pry the secret of Eragon's whereabouts from Murtagh's so heavily guarded mind?

Disclaimer: I don't own this, the characters, setting, everything all belongs Christopher Paolini. Now, on with the story!

In a dark cell, a body wrapped in a tattered black cloak; Murtagh lay on the cold floor, shivering. The cell was small, and cold. Rats skittered across the floor; their sharp nails clickity-clicking on the stone floor.

As his body was racked with convulsions of pain and freezing cold, Murtagh could only think. _I hate him…I hate him!_

--One hour ago--

"You made a grave mistake by running away, Murtagh." Galbotorix said coldly as Murtagh writhed on the floor before him.

Murtagh looked up at him, his eyes filled with hate and disgust. "A mistake?" he spat out through clenched teeth. "I did not make a mistake. I made a choice, which is something your 'subjects' do not have, now do they?"

Galbotorix's eyes widened with rage as he released a new and stronger bout of magic on Murtagh's already tortured body.

Murtagh's eyes rolled up into his head and he groaned as the magic coursed through his body, pulsing with each heartbeat, digging up his worst nightmares and throwing them in his face.

Horrific scenes of Eragon and Saphira been caught and tortured by Galbotorix, Eragon slowly being turned against all that he fought so valiantly to protect, Murtagh being forced to join Galbotorix's forces. Murtagh shuddered violently at the prospect.

Galbotorix smiled as the whites of Murtagh's eyes flickered blindly. "You will pay for that you foolish boy." He said coolly.

Murtagh shuddered again at the merciless voice and curled up into a ball as the pain continued. _Eragon…my friend, my brother, why are you not here to help me? Please, I cannot bear this! ERAGON! _ His mind screamed, yet he knew Eragon wouldn't hear him.

Galbotorix stared at Murtagh in fierce concentration and his lips moved in silent words of the ancient language.

Murtagh felt a sharp pain in the side of his temple, and he tried to force the mental probe out; it felt like someone was pounding a rusty nail into the side of his head. Desperately, he tried to fight it, but the probe was strong, too strong. With a scream of agony, Murtagh's defenses broke, and the mental probe had access to his mind. Screaming and writhing on the floor, Murtagh tried again and again to shove the mental probe out, slamming all his built up defenses against the probe, fighting, but to no avail, the more he tried to fight it, the stronger, and more painful it became.

The probe lingered on things that Murtagh would never have giving up willingly. Some of the secrets, like all the silent plots and plans of what he wished to do to Galbotorix that he had formed in the darkness, he would have died in order to keep them hidden; but the mental probes, and the person behind it, were cunning and able to swat Murtagh's defenses away easily.

Finally, the probe withdrew, leaving Murtagh on the floor, gasping.

Galbotorix was bending over beside him; he cupped Murtagh's cheek with his hand and looked down as Murtagh hissed with pain. Lifting Murtagh's face, Galbotorix forced Murtagh to look him in the eye. "Now, now Murtagh..." He cooed. "If you had worked with me, you wouldn't feel this way now would you?"

Murtagh stared up at him with hate filled eyes, his teeth were clenched in anger, his breathing raspy and irregular.

Galbotorix leaned closer and whispered in Murtagh's ear, "Murtagh, I know you don't like me, but listen to this." He softly began to weave a story, a story of how things would be if he ruled. "You could live in riches, no pain, nothing like you are feeling now."

No pain? Murtagh felt like that fact was almost impossible, for weeks the first thing he awoke to was pain, and that was the last thing he knew as darkness claimed him in the later hours.

"Why if I ruled," Galbotorix continued. "Nothing would ever go wrong for you, no more friends abandoning you,"

Murtagh's mind flashed briefly to Eragon, if he really cared, wouldn't he be here?

" I would be able to wipe out all those foolish rebels, they know nothing about ruling a kingdom, I do. It would be ruled justly, wisely, for the benefit of all. And you would be by my side."

Murtagh looked up at him, confusion clouded his eyes, but, underneath the confusion, was a glimmer of hope; A small hope of finally being accepted for something. Slowly, he stood up, watching the evil king with a new interest.

Galbotorix nodded. "Ah Yes, that strikes your fancy now doesn't it? Hmmm?" Galbotorix laughed and nodded, "Oh Murtagh, simple Murtagh, don't you realize how much power you have? Yes power." Galbotorix smiled as Murtagh stared up at him, his eyes doubtful.

"Power?" Murtagh said quietly, warily.

Galbotorix nodded, and said in a sickly sweet voice, like the one a person uses to calm a fretful child. "Power, unlimited power! You could do it Murtagh, join me, and help me rule the world in the way it should be."

In the secret places of Murtagh's heart, he longed to jump at the chance to rule. But the memories of Eragon and Saphira flashed through his head, as if determined to torment him. He shook his head. "No, No!" he said venomously. "I can't! I will NOT betray Eragon!"

Galbotorix's face dropped its sickly sweet look and was replaced with a look of hate and vengeance. "Fool!" he spat. Murtagh's head was whipped to one side as Galbotorix backhanded him. Murtagh fell backwards and landed heavily on the ground, to weak to get up. "Do you not realize that Eragon has betrayed you? Where is he?" the king demanded, sweeping his arms wide in a wild gesture as he stared down at the crumpled form. "Why is he not here, helping you? Hmmm? Why Murtagh? Because he doesn't care! He doesn't care what happens to you! If he did, he would be here!"

Murtagh spat out some blood, the salty taste was bitter on his tongue. His heart ached at the thought, Eragon wouldn't, Eragon was loyal, faithful. It couldn't be true! Murtagh's eyes stung with tears. _Why, why would you do that Eragon?_ He silently asked.

Galbotorix reached out a hand and Murtagh flinched and closed his eyes, expecting a slap, but none came. Instead, he felt a gentle hand on his cheek. Murtagh opened his eyes and stared up at the wicked man bending over him. Murtagh's breath came in short ragged gasps.

"Now, tell me all you know about Eragon, this, _boy_, who betrayed you." Galbotorix said coldly.

Murtagh felt a wrench in his stomach. "I won't!" he hissed, but Galbotorix whispered words in the Ancient Language. Murtagh's head was thrown back as a ragged scream of pain was torn from his bleeding lips. Pressure built up in his head until his temples throbbed and darkness began to claim him. _Eragon, my brother, I'm sorry, so sorry… _ he thought as the mental probe entered his mind again, this time with so much power, Murtagh blacked out.

Once he had the information he needed, Galbotorix withdrew the probe and smiled. So, that was where Eragon was. And how powerful he had become! Oh how Galbotorix loved power! He smiled and straightened his robes. Clapping his hands twice, two guards opened the door; heads low with respect, and fear.

Murtagh began to stir, just as Galbotorix delivered a swift kick to Murtagh's exposed stomach. Murtagh doubled over, a groan sliding unbidden between his clenched teeth.

"Take him away. I'm done with him now." Galbotorix said in a bored voice. As the guards hauled Murtagh to his feet, Murtagh kicked one in the shin, whirled around and punched the other guard in the jaw. Both guards went down, Murtagh spun around and launched himself at Galbotorix.

Galbotorix spun to one side; the enraged young man missed him by a hair.

Murtagh crashed to the floor, then propped himself up on his elbows to keep an eye on Galbotorix.

"You want to play games little boy?" Galbotorix taunted. "So be it!" he laughed.

Murtagh growled and jumped to his feet, throwing himself at Galbotorix again. This time though, Galbotorix wasn't fast enough, Murtagh grabbed onto the wicked man's robes and shoved him to the ground. Unlike Galbotorix, who had lived as royalty all his life, Murtagh had lived in the wilderness, and knew how to fight dirty. Galbotorix had only trained with regale fighting, proper, and fair. Murtagh had learned to fight on the streets; and he had plenty of experience.

Murtagh's fists rained down on Galbotorix's unprotected face, until the two guards had their wits about them and could bodily drag Murtagh off of the evil king.

Murtagh fought them as best he could, but three were too much for him.

Galbotorix got up off the floor, and limped over to Murtagh. He reached out and touched Murtagh's temple, sliding his cold hand down Murtagh's cheek until it rested on Murtagh's neck.

Galbotorix smiled and leaned forward. "I think we will come to enjoy each other's company, don't you think?" he said menacingly.

Murtagh glared at him. "You're sick!" he hissed, before spitting in Galbotorix's face.

Galbotorix reached up his hand and touched the spittle on his cheek. He looked at his fingers before slapping Murtagh with the same hand. Murtagh didn't give Galbotorix the pleasure of seeing how much it hurt; instead, he stared at Galbotorix, his face expressionless.

This enraged Galbotorix like nothing else. "Take…Him…Away…_now!_" he hissed. Arms trembling with rage, Galbotorix turned away and pressed his arms against his side to stop them from shaking.

Murtagh sagged in the guards' arms, making them support his whole body weight, until one of the guards slammed his fist into Murtagh's stomach, only then did the bleeding young man straighten.

The guards half dragged, half supported Murtagh as they took him to the cell, then, opening the door, they threw him inside.  
Murtagh collapsed on the floor. To weak to get up, yet to proud to kneel on the floor, Murtagh crawled to the corner and lay on his side, his face to the wall. Curling his knees up to his chest, Murtagh pressed his eyes into his knees and sobbed quietly.

His whole body hurt with every breath, all he wanted to do was to die. But it was not possible, Galbotorix played a sick game where he tortured someone till they thought they would die, but he would always stop just before they had enough beatings to kill them. He had seen it before, long ago, when he was nothing but a small child, subject to his father's ruthless beatings. Often, he had taken refuge from his father in one of Galbotorix's many rooms, only to find out that the room he hid in was one of the secret beating rooms. Horrified, Murtagh had seen many a brave soldier nearly die from the 'punishments' the king dealt out.

_I hate him, I hate him!_ Murtagh's mind screamed over and over.

_Eragon! Why have you abandoned me? What have I done that you have not come to find me? I need your help, please, please, someone kill me, I don't want to help Galbotorix! I want to be with Eragon, helping him, watching him grow…my brother, why have you forsaken me?_

Murtagh knew, that as much as he hated it, Galbotorix would someday force him to swear allegiance to him, the only thing Murtagh didn't know was how soon it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Murtagh lay in the dark, his body felt numb. Galbotorix would come for him soon, it had been two day since his last beating, and Murtagh knew that Galbotorix would not wait much longer before he came to torture him again.

The grinding sound of a rusty key being forced into a lock screeched loudly throughout the damp cell. Murtagh shuddered as the high-pitched noise filled his ears and made his head throb.

A rough hand was placed on his shoulder, Murtagh looked over his shoulder into the sneering face of a guard. Murtagh narrowed his eyes at him and parted his lips into a soundless snarl. The guard just smirked and hauled Murtagh roughly to his feet.

Murtagh felt a sudden crazy urge to laugh. The insane laugh built up higher and higher in his throat until Murtagh could hold it back no longer, he began to laugh; the insane laughter echoed off the walls of the cell, it was horrible sounding, raspy and choking.

The guard cuffed Murtagh over the back of the head, yelling at him to shut up.

Murtagh pinched his lips together, trying to hold back the laughs, then a smirk slid across his face as Murtagh whispered in the guard's ear, "I don't care what you do, you can hit me, you can do what you want with me, but I don't care. I did what I thought was right, and no can tell me otherwise!"

The guard looked at him a moment before saying, "You're as loony as a March hare."

Murtagh threw back his head and laughed as the guard pulled him to the door and out into the hall. Murtagh snickered every once and while as the guard dragged him down the halls to Galbotorix's quarters. And each laugh that escaped Murtagh's cracked and bleeding lips deserved a slap or a sharp kick from the angry guard.

When Galbotorix's door came into view, Murtagh suddenly stopped laughing, his face went blank and he held his head high in a stubborn manner.

The guard smirked and knocked on the door. "Murtagh son of Morzan to see you sir." He said in a sneering tone.

They heard a bored sigh and then after a moment, "Oh alright, let him in."

Murtagh clenched his teeth tightly as the guard opened the door and gave him a mighty shove, sending Murtagh stumbling through the entryway. Murtagh fell to his knees and knelt there, keeping his head down, awaiting a slap or a touch from Galbotorix's cold hands. He waited until he heard Galbotorix say in a mockingly sweet voice, "Now, now Jared, that is no way to treat our 'guest', do you understand?"

'Jared' the guard snickered quietly before saying in his annoying tone, "Yes master."

Murtagh heard Galbotorix's robes rustling closer to him and then felt a gentle hand being placed on the back of his neck. "Good, You're dismissed." Galbotorix said.

As soon as the heavy door slammed shut, Galbotorix leaned down and whispered in Murtagh's ear. "I want to let you know something, do you remember Selena? Your mother?" Galbotorix laughed when Murtagh's breath hitched. "Yes, I had a feeling you would. Well, I just happen to know, that Eragon, your pathetic friend, is your _Brother_!"

Murtagh's eyes widened, _No, it couldn't be, could it? Eragon didn't look a thing like him! _

Galbotorix laughed again. "Yes your father, Morzan lay with his wife one last time before he was killed. And she left before I could get my hands on the little one, Eragon. Oh Murtagh, you mean you hadn't figured it out yet? Well, don't worry, soon we'll have both of you reunited as soon as you swear allegiance to me."

That was all Murtagh could take, to find out that Eragon was his brother, and then to hear that Galbotorix planned to put Eragon through the same things he himself was going through? It was too much. Murtagh growled and reached up, grabbed Galbotorix's sleeves, and pulled down hard and Galbotorix's face slammed into the floor beside him.

Murtagh jumped to his feet and aimed a kick at Galbotorix's gut, but the evil king was ready this time and he rolled just enough to one side so that Murtagh's kick hit him in the shoulder. Murtagh leaned over him, placing a foot on Galbotorix's chest and glared down at him, his eyes had an insane glint to them, and that glint got even brighter when Murtagh saw a bit of fear in the king's eyes. "I have been waiting for this chance for a long time." He whispered.

Galbotorix's eyes widened as Murtagh's fist crashed down on his face. Blood gushed from Galbotorix's nose, but he didn't cry out, instead, he brought his knee up in between Murtagh's legs.

Murtagh grunted with pain as he doubled over. Galbotorix curled his hand into a fist and swung at Murtagh's cheek, his aim was true and Murtagh spun across the room, landing hard on his shoulder.

Murtagh got to his feet, his eyes wide and angry, he had bit his tongue when the king hit him and now blood oozed at the corners of his lips. There was now only one thing on Murtagh's mind, and that was to murder the man he had been running from for so long.

Galbotorix got up off the floor and the two men raced at each other, Murtagh swung his fist at Galbotorix but Galbotorix ducked and rammed his head into Murtagh's stomach.

Back and forth they fought, yet, no guards came to help Galbotorix. Murtagh didn't think about it until Galbotorix stopped fighting and backed up. Murtagh stopped in mid-punch, his chest heaving from exhaustion, the two men stared at each other, Murtagh wasn't sure what Galbotorix was thinking, but he got a clue real fast. Galbotorix wasn't staring at him, he was staring _behind_ him! Murtagh gasped and whirled around.

There stood a guard, smiling evilly. Murtagh felt a sharp prick in his arm. Looking down, Murtagh saw the end of a needle sticking out of his arm. Murtagh stared at it a moment, his mind not comprehending what had just happened.

Galbotorix straitened his robes. "Good night Murtagh." He said quietly.

Murtagh felt a wave of exhaustion hit him; he realized the needle had been doped. Galbotorix had only been playing with him! He had _wanted _Murtagh to fight him. He fell to his knees, gasping as he tried to stay awake. The room spun. _No! You can't sleep! If you do there's no knowing what they'll do to you! Protect your mind! Don't let them through! _But it was useless; Murtagh saw the ground rushing up to meet him, then, blackness.

* * *

Galbotorix smiled over the crumpled form of the young man. "Oh, well, it was fun while it lasted, eh Jared?" Galbotorix laughed cruelly.

Jared snickered quietly.

"Quiet! You insolent rat!" Galbotorix barked.

Jared fell silent.

Galbotorix walked over to Murtagh's beaten form. Placing a cold hand on Murtagh's forehead, Galbotorix closed his eyes and began to whisper words from the Ancient Language.

Murtagh groaned and arched his back as the magical torrents spilled into his body.

Galbotorix took his hand away, but continued to whisper the magic words that would torment Murtagh's mind. He smiled; it was _so _fun to hurt people, especially weaklings like this stupid young boy. After an hour of torment, Galbotorix was tired and with a flick of his hand, ordered Jared to take Murtagh away.

* * *

_Sleep, blissful, painless sleep. No more pain, no torture, nothing, just sleep. _Murtagh loved it. It was only a half sleep, but he still felt it slowly healing his abused body. He began to dream, and what a wonderfully sad dream it was.

He saw Eragon, and Saphira! They were in a forest, with that elf they had rescued, what was her name? Oh yes, Arya! She was dressed like a princess. He loved the dream, he wanted to see more. Yet the more he tried to concentrate on the dream, the harder it became to focus on Eragon and Saphira, with one last desperate glance, he saw a small silver hammer hanging around Eragon's neck. That was why it was so hard, he was trying to scry Eragon but he had a charm of some kind that kept him from being scryed! "Eragon…" he whispered brokenly.

He saw Eragon turn around like he thought he heard someone.

"Yes, Eragon, it's me! Murtagh! No, don't leave!" he whispered as Eragon turned away and followed Arya.

Murtagh felt tears streaking his face. "Come back…" he whimpered, but to no avail, Eragon didn't and couldn't hear him, he was alone again.

Murtagh heard someone whispering. "Hey, hey!"

Rolling his head to one side, Murtagh saw a boy that reminded him so much of Eragon that he sat up quickly. "Eragon?" He whispered quietly, but once getting a better look at the boy, he saw with dismay that it wasn't Eragon, just a boy he had never seen before.

The boy looked about 13 and had fair hair. He smiled at Murtagh and waved.

Murtagh blinked and stared at him, why weren't the guards taking him away?

The boy whispered quietly, "Hi."

Murtagh didn't know what to say, he just sat there in the grime of his cell and stared at this naively happy boy. Hearing footfalls, Murtagh looked over his shoulder and then back at the boy, so that was where the guards were, they were searching for him.

The boy heard them as well and he paled. He looked at Murtagh and whispered desperately, "I'll be back, I promise. And don't forget, whatever happens, don't swear to Galbotorix's side!"

Murtagh tried to smile, promises were always broken in this forsaken land. "Don't worry about it kid." He whispered back as two guards clamped their hands on the boy's shoulders and took him away.

Murtagh sighed, a boy his age shouldn't be in here, none of us should. But we are, and we are going to be turned to Galbotorix's side or die resisting.

* * *

The next day, Jared looked through the small window of the cell door. "Alright boy, looks like its time for your swearing in to our master."

Murtagh glared at him and didn't move.

Jared sighed and produced a skeleton key, sticking it in the lock, he turned the key. The door swung open on rusty hinges.

Murtagh still didn't move, although he knew what was coming, he could doge it if he wanted, but he didn't care. _Let him just try it._ He thought.

Jared walked over and bent down, sneering at him. "I think you will like our side, you will find out how much of a weakling and stupid little boy your friend Eragon is!"

Murtagh felt a rage build up in him like nothing else he had ever experienced. This imbecile had just insulted his little brother! Grinding his teeth together, Murtagh lunged forward and grabbed Jared by the neck. Pinning him up against the wall, Murtagh got in his face and hissed. "Eragon is _not_ a weakling, nor is he stupid. Why I bet he could defeat your pathetic king any day!"

The guard stared up at him, fear beginning to creep into his shifty eyes.

Murtagh growled under his breath and threw Jared to one side, hard. Murtagh stood there in the middle of the room and glared down at the fallen guard, his chest heaving violently.

Jared slowly got to his feet again. He grabbed Murtagh by the arm and stared down at him. "You will come with me, _now_!"

Murtagh yanked his arm away and walked to the door, with Jared following at a safe distance. _This is it._ Murtagh thought. _If I am going to go down, I'm going down fighting._ And with that last thought, Murtagh entered Galbotorix's room, ready to fight for his freedom, and for his little brother.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reading everyone! A special thanks for BlackxValentine, nickdra, First Gurl Rider, Canadian-Girl14, and Mrs. Morzansson, all you special people took the time to write a review and I appreciate it so much! Thank you again! -free hugs and cookies- Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up soon.


End file.
